


Tres palabras

by Helena_Dax



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:39:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11319300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helena_Dax/pseuds/Helena_Dax
Summary: Con tres palabras, Jim derrumba la primera muralla de Spock. El resto es inevitable.





	Tres palabras

**Author's Note:**

> Para Dybbo, a ver si es verdad que a la tercera va la vencida ^^

**Tres palabras**

-Lo más hermoso que le puedes decir a alguien es “Te amo” –afirma McCoy, en el porche de la cabaña que le han cedido a Jim. Ya ha bebido tres medidas del alcohol birnaiano y su acento sureño es algo más pronunciado de lo normal-. Es sencillo y va directo al grano. ¿Qué otra cosa puede superarlo?

Spock no suele participar en conversaciones tan innecesarias, ni siquiera como simple espectador, pero las circunstancias se salen de lo habitual. Los Birnai son una raza extremadamente sociable y amistosa, muy parecida a los risanos y le dan tanta importancia al tiempo libre que no conciben sentarse a negociar con nadie a quien no hayan visto disfrutar de unos días de asueto. Spock, como parte de la delegación de la Enterprise, se ha visto por lo tanto obligado a pasar tres días de inactividad forzosa en tierra.

Es una experiencia que no le recomendaría a ningún vulcano.

Pero debe admitir que se alegra –en el sentido vulcano de la palabra- de que Jim haya tenido que descansar. Después de dos días el sol ha tostado un poco su piel, la tensión ha abandonado sus hombros y ni una sola vez se ha restregado el puente de la nariz o los ojos tratando de librarse de una incipiente migraña. Spock es lo bastante humano como para pensar que parece hecho de ámbar, oro, rayos de sol.

-Lo más hermoso no es “Te amo” –replica Jim, sonriendo-. Es “déjame ayudar”. Cuando alguien te dice eso, sabes que has encontrado a alguien con quien puedes contar.

McCoy alza su copa en dirección a Spock.

-Bien, Spock, ¿qué piensa usted? ¿Qué es lo más hermoso que se le puede decir a alguien?

Casi puede sentir la atención de Jim, fija en él. Ese es otro inconveniente de las vacaciones. Sin ninguna de sus tareas habituales para ayudarle a mantener la cabeza ocupada, sus pensamientos van demasiado a menudo hacia su capitán.

-No veo el propósito de esta conversación.

No miente. Tampoco es toda la verdad. Porque en el fondo, él también tiene una respuesta a esa pregunta.

* * *

 

Spock conoce ya lo bastante bien a su capitán y al doctor como para saber con un cien por cien de seguridad que no dejarán pasar aquello sin comentarios. Es de lo más desafortunado.

-A ver si lo he entendido bien, señor Spock…

Jim está sentado en la consola de mandos, junto a la silla de Spock. Puede que a los tres días de llegar a la Enterprise diera la orden de introducir recetas vulcanas en el replicador, puede que muestre una sensibilidad extraordinaria hacia la dignidad de Spock como vulcano, puede que nunca haya confundido la inexpresividad de Spock con indiferencia o crueldad, pero cuando se trata de respetar su espacio personal, Jim muestra el mismo criterio que un sehlat mal entrenado. Si Spock le señalara lo inapropiado que resulta ese comportamiento, Jim probablemente pondría más cuidado. Nunca le ha dicho nada y ya es realmente demasiado tarde para hacerlo sin verse obligado a explicar por qué ha tardado tanto en quejarse. Los vulcanos no mienten y la única verdad que puede ofrecer, inaceptable para sus propios oídos, es que esos momentos de cercanía y confianza le provocan reacciones emocionales placenteras.

Se supone que los vulcanos no tienen amigos, no en el sentido humano. Spock empezó a sentir simpatía y fascinación por Jim casi desde el primer día y lleva luchando contra esas emociones desde entonces. Incluso llegó a confesárselo unos meses atrás bajo la influencia del virus de Psi 2000.

“Cuando siento amistad por ti, me avergüenzo”.

Pero no cambió nada. Jim sigue considerándolo un buen amigo y Spock sigue tratando de resistirse a actuar del mismo modo, sin éxito discernible. Mirando a Jim, que irradia afecto y buen humor, se pregunta si realmente esa es una guerra que quiera ganar.

-Cuando el fuego se declaró –continúa el capitán-, usted mantuvo la calma y salió del edificio, asegurándose de que todos nos poníamos a salvo.

-Eso es correcto.

-Y cuando ya estábamos todos fuera, escuchó al príncipe gritando que su mascota se había quedado atrapada en el primer piso.

-Sí, señor.

-Y usted decidió que lo lógico era entrar al edificio en llamas y arriesgar su vida para salvar la mascota del pequeño.

Spock puede reconocer ante sí mismo que en aquel momento pensó en la edad del príncipe, la misma que él tenía cuando se vio obligado a sacrificar a su sehlat, gravemente herido, pero sin duda no fue eso lo que le impulsó a reaccionar de esa manera. Un vulcano nunca haría algo tan irracional como poner su propia vida en peligro sólo para evitar que un niño sufra la pérdida de su mascota. Su reacción se debe, por supuesto, a motivos absolutamente defendibles.

-Creí que influiría positivamente en nuestra misión diplomática, señor.

Jim asiente con una seriedad que a Spock no le parece del todo sincera.

-Así que creyó que influiría positivamente en nuestra misión diplomática…

Sus sospechas se confirman: viniendo de él, hay un 83% de posibilidades de que la repetición indique un alto grado de escepticismo o incredulidad. Pero Spock se cruza de brazos, consciente de que todo el puente está pendiente de ellos, y se mantiene firme en su postura.

-Sí, señor.

-Comprendo… –El capitán intercambia una mirada de diversión con McCoy y luego vuelve a girarse hacia él, inclinándose ligeramente-. Señor Spock, hágame un favor.

-¿Cuál, señor?

Jim le sonríe, esa sonrisa que ilumina su rostro y hace brillar sus ojos, mientras le pone la mano en el hombro.

-No cambie nunca.

Durante una fracción de segundo, es como si el universo se hubiera detenido, y una oleada de emociones para las que ni siquiera tiene nombre estallan dentro de él, amenazando con arrasar todas sus defensas, todo su adiestramiento vulcano. No cambies nunca. Lleva oyendo el mensaje contrario desde que nació. Demasiado emocional e impredecible para los vulcanos; demasiado frío y analítico para los humanos. Cambia un poco para que podamos aceptarte, amarte, encontrarte satisfactorio.

Como puede, reprime su reacción y el capitán se aleja con el doctor poco después sin sospechar lo que acaba de hacer.

Spock no vuelve a avergonzarse de su amistad con Jim nunca más.

* * *

 

Al atardecer, los Birnai empiezan a congregarse en las plazas redondas que hay cerca de las cabañas. Es hora de cenar. Spock deja la cabaña de Jim con éste y el doctor y los tres se van a reunirse con sus anfitriones y los otros miembros de la delegación de la Enterprise. Los hongos gigantes que rodean las plazas están adornados con pálidas luces de todos los colores y los Birnai, altos, delgados y de largos brazos, se afanan entre las mesas, dejando bandejas rojizas llenas de alimentos. Spock, que ya conoce alguno de los platos típicos de la zona, se sirve unas lonchas de una verdura que tiene un sabor muy parecido al del tomate, pero más picante, y le añade unos rollitos de cereales rellenos de setas comestibles.

Jim se mueve a gusto entre los Birnai, hablando con unos y con otros como si los conociera de toda la vida. Qué pocas veces se han encontrado con razas humanoides analíticas, lógicas, más parecidas a los vulcanos que a los humanos. Birnai, andorianos, romulanos, klingons, tellaritas, iotianos, rigelianos, elasianos… Todos ríen, incluso si hay diferencias en el motivo de sus risas. Todos, menos los vulcanos. Ningún vulcano lo consideraría un alto precio a pagar por la iluminación de la lógica. Spock, cuando ve reír a Jim –cabeza hacia atrás, boca abierta, ojos tintineantes-, no está tan seguro.

* * *

 

-Ese de ahí no me gusta, no me fío de él. No tiene expresión, ni siquiera parece vivo. No negociaremos si él está presente.

El líder de los Sak’moh no esconde ni su desprecio ni su aprensión. Nunca disimulan ni reprimen sus emociones, tan variables, exageradas y explosivas que el doctor McCoy parece vulcano a su lado. Spock los encuentra extremadamente agotadores y a pesar de su disposición a cumplir con sus obligaciones, no tiene ningún inconveniente en volver a la nave y alejarse de ellos.

-Le aseguro que el señor Spock cuenta con toda mi confianza –dice Jim, con una sonrisa algo forzada.

-Mírelo, es como un cadáver. –Gime, lloroso-. Por favor, lléveselo.

Spock puede ver el fogonazo de disgusto en los ojos de Jim antes de que el deber se imponga.

-Señor Spock, si no le importa… -Hay una disculpa doblemente innecesaria en su mirada.

-En absoluto, capitán.

Una vez a bordo, Spock se va a su habitación, escribe su informe sobre la misión para la Flota y dedica 1’46 horas a tareas administrativas. Después de su breve experiencia con los Sak’moh, tanto el silencio como la soledad resultan refrescantes. Cuando termina todo su papeleo, incluidos los turnos de trabajo del próximo trimestre, decide ponerse al día con las nuevas publicaciones científicas de la Federación. Está llegando ya al final de un fascinante artículo sobre los rayos Bertholt cuando llaman a la puerta y Jim entra a su habitación.

-Capitán…-Va a ponerse en pie, pero Jim lo detiene con un gesto-. ¿Cuál ha sido el resultado de la negociación?

-Hemos conseguido lo que queríamos.

-La Federación se alegrará.

Jim se lo queda mirando 4’52 segundos como si quisiera descubrir algo en su rostro. Spock le devuelve la mirada sin necesidad de esconder nada, intentando tranquilizarlo. No está herido, ¿cómo va a estarlo? Es vulcano, para empezar, y los Sak’moh ni siquiera pretendían ser descorteses o insultarlo personalmente: está claro que se trata de un desafortunado caso de incompatibilidad entre especies. A veces ocurre. Jim parece captar su mensaje, a juzgar por cómo se relaja.

-Te aseguro que los Sak’moh se alegran aún más. Estaban soltando gritos de felicidad y corriendo de un lado a otro… hasta que les hemos dicho que debíamos irnos y entonces se han echado a llorar y nos han jurado que nos iban a recordar para siempre. –Se pinza la nariz, indicando un incipiente dolor de cabeza-. No te imaginas lo que ha sido lidiar con todo ese melodrama emocional.

Spock arquea una ceja.

-Creo que estoy bastante familiarizado con esa situación, Jim.

Jim abre los ojos, sorprendido, y luego se echa a reír.

-Oh, ¿insinúas que es así es como te sientes tú cuando tratas con nosotros? –Spock no dice nada, sabiendo que eso divertirá aún más a Jim y éste menea la cabeza, risueño-. Los Sak’moh se equivocan, Spock. Yo siempre sé cuándo te estás riendo.

Afirmar que un vulcano puede reír es absolutamente inapropiado. Las palabras de Jim no deberían provocarle esa sensación de calidez en el pecho. Pero si algo ha aprendido Spock en esos tres años, es que Jim es la excepción a la mayoría de sus reglas.

* * *

 

El planeta de los Birnai tiene dos lunas, una de ellas violentamente verde. Después de cenar, Spock se acerca a la orilla del mar, cubierto por una película fosforescente que rivaliza con las estrellas del cielo. El sonido de las olas es extraño, alienígena en más de un sentido, pero relajante. A lo lejos se escucha la vivaz música de los Birnai. Les gusta bailar en corro y de tanto en tanto, alguno rompe el círculo y hace cabriolas en el medio para después volver con sus compañeros. Los humanos lo encuentran divertido, especialmente Chekov, que ya les ha hecho varias demostraciones de danzas populares rusas.

La composición del cielo nocturno es fascinante. La nebulosa Taurus X-1 –o como la llaman los humanos, la Nebulosa del Cangrejo- puede verse a simple vista, a poca altura del horizonte: un corazón azul claro y pulsátil rodeado de gas y filamentos púrpuras. Si sus anfitriones no lo consideraran inapropiado, conseguiría un tricorder y empezaría a tomar las primeras mediciones. También podría analizar la extraña agua marina de Ah-Birnai. Spock suspira, sabiendo que es ilógico desear lo imposible. Quizás pueda contactar con la nave y pedirle a alguien que le envíe su arpa; los Birnai, sin duda, aprueban la música como actividad vacacional.

Spock nota que Jim se está acercando antes de verlo u oírlo. Es como si de pronto el aire le llevara un atisbo de un aroma familiar, placentero. Qué ironía que una mente tan inquieta, tan dinámica, pueda despertar tanta paz en la suya. Qué ironía y qué deliciosa simetría.

* * *

 

Desde que entró en la Flota Estelar, Spock ha estado cerca de la muerte, como dicen los humanos, en sesenta y dos ocasiones, tres de ellas con paro cardiorrespiratorio.

La última ocasión ocurre en la superficie de un planeta sin vida inteligente, cuando uno de los animales nativos, parecido a un rinoceronte terrestre, pero con un cuerno de un metro de largo, lo atraviesa de lado a lado.

Spock pasa dos días sumergido en un trance vulcano y uno más sometido a la heterodoxa supervisión del doctor McCoy. Jim va a verlo en cuanto McCoy avisa al puente de que ya ha despertado y a pesar de sus sonrisas y sus bromas ligeras, Spock lee la verdad en la sombra bajo sus ojos, en el miedo que hay al fondo de su alivio.

Lo sé, Jim, quiere decirle. Siento lo mismo cuando la situación es a la inversa.

Cuando McCoy le da el alta, al menos para sus ocupaciones más ligeras –el puente le sigue vedado durante las próximas cuarenta y ocho horas-, Spock se marcha a su habitación, se ducha, enjabonando cuidadosamente la carne tierna de la reciente cicatriz, y se pone un uniforme limpio. Después se va a buscar a Jim. Sus pasos le dirigen directamente a uno de los miradores. Sabe que Jim estará allí aunque con la nave a warp cinco, no hay mucho que contemplar. Jim se gira cuando lo oye entrar y su expresión se tiñe de alarma.

-Spock, ¿qué haces…? –Jim se interrumpe y trata de ser menos emotivo. No se lo pueden permitir si no quieren romper el delicado equilibrio entre ellos-. Señor Spock, ¿está usted seguro de que tiene permiso del buen doctor para levantarse de la cama?

-Por supuesto, capitán. El doctor McCoy me ha dado el alta hace menos de una hora.

Jim se cruza de brazos.

-Me parece demasiado pronto.

Spock alza una ceja.

-No creo probable que el doctor valore tu opinión médica, Jim.

En circunstancias normales, Jim habría reaccionado positivamente a su pequeño intento de humor, pero esta vez traga saliva y se lo queda mirando como si quisiera decirle todas las cosas que ninguno de los dos le ha dicho nunca al otro en voz alta. Una parte de Spock desea abrazarlo, besarlo y asegurarle que está bien. Otra parte sabe que son capitán y comandante, que las relaciones entre vulcanos y humanos no son fáciles y que debería ser capaz de controlar sus emociones. Durante siete segundos y medio, todo lo que puede hacer es devolverle la mirada y confiar en que Jim entienda el mensaje como siempre ha entendido lo que Spock quiere decir.

Es Jim el primero en apartar la vista y en retornar después a la normalidad. Spock se apresura a seguir su ejemplo, ignorando la ilógica sensación de decepción y pérdida. Su amistad con Jim es lo más valioso de su vida; no debería importarle tanto el hecho de no poseer su cuerpo cuando ya posee su alma y su mente.

-Vamos, te acompañaré a tu cuarto –dice su capitán con suavidad-. Puede que Bones te haya dejado salir de la enfermería, pero apuesto a que no le gustaría verte paseando por la nave.

Spock obedece, no sólo porque no quiere causarle más inquietud a Jim, sino también porque McCoy le ha hecho prometer que descansaría. Durante el camino de vuelta, hablan de las bestias que encontraron en el planeta y de los datos que los zoólogos han recogido mientras él estaba en la enfermería. La tentadora tensión entre ellos, palpable todavía al principio, se disipa sin llegar a desaparecer del todo a medida que se van cruzando con diversos miembros de la tripulación. Quizás algún día no será suficiente con andar hombro con hombro y saber que existe ese vínculo irrompible entre ellos, dulce como la sombra en el verano vulcano. Quizás.

No puede dejar de notar que las razones que los están deteniendo también parecen perder fuerza día a día.

* * *

 

Jim camina hacia él, despeinado por la brisa y vestido sólo con unas bermudas azules y una camisa blanca medio desabrochada. Sus pies desnudos no hacen ruido en la arena. Cuando llega a su lado, le tiende un largo vaso con un líquido rosado.

-Es zumo de frutas, Bones ha dicho que es seguro.

Aunque se siente suficientemente hidratado, Spock lo acepta y lo prueba. Mientras, Jim se sienta a su lado con las piernas estiradas, tan cerca de él que sus hombros se rozarían sólo con que uno de los dos se inclinara un poco hacia el otro. La combinación de luces en el cielo nocturno le da a sus ojos verdosos un brillo casi fulgurante, inhumano.

-Creía que te estabas divirtiendo en la fiesta –señala Spock.

-Ya tuve bastantes bailes anoche. Y entre Uhura y Chekov, la representación de la Enterprise está más que garantizada. Esos dos son incansables. –Observa con expresión absorta la nebulosa-. Es agradable tener una misión así, para variar. Sin bajas, sin peligros, sin aliens omnipotentes experimentando con nosotros…

-Una anomalía estadística.

Jim ríe entre dientes, pero sigue contemplando el espectáculo de luces en el horizonte. Spock prefiere mirarlo a él. El mechón revoltoso de cabello, la nariz respingona, la boca llena y juguetona y la mandíbula obstinada que revela una voluntad de acero. Nunca le ha extrañado la elección de su corazón. Se reconocieron desde el principio, mucho antes de que supieran realmente el por qué.

-En momentos como este –dice Jim-, me gustaría que el viaje de la Enterprise no acabara nunca.

-En momentos como este –dice Spock, con voz queda-, a mí también me gustaría.

La admisión está cargada de significado y Jim se gira hacia él con el fantasma de una sonrisa en sus labios y ojos que parecen buscar el fondo de su alma. Spock se siente tan lleno de anhelo que no puede ni respirar. ¿Sería realmente tan malo correr ese riesgo, cruzar el último límite que los dos se han impuesto? Por una vez, no se molesta en rebajar el acelerado ritmo de sus latidos ni ignora la exquisita, repentina tensión entre ambos.

-¿Te quedarías conmigo, Spock?

No cambies nunca, le dijo. Y con esas tres palabras, un viejo dolor en su alma comenzó a desvanecerse como el hielo bajo el sol. 

-Jim...Tomé esa decisión hace mucho tiempo.

Jim resplandece con su respuesta y su mano se cierra sobre la de Spock, apretando con fuerza. Es un gesto humano, no vulcano, de emoción apenas contenida, pero Spock se estremece igualmente, tan abrumado por la sensación física como por los fogonazos de los sentimientos de Jim. Tanto amor, tanto deseo… No es un riesgo, comprende. Es el resultado inevitable y glorioso de la ecuación que forman entre ambos. Es el destino. ¿Cómo puede alejarse de eso? Cada paso que han dado conduce a ese momento. Sin pensar, con la garganta seca y la boca ligera, Spock gira la mano, acaricia sus dedos deliberadamente. Un hormigueo de placer recorre su brazo y llena de calor su vientre. Jim abre los ojos, maravillado, comprendiendo también.

Cuando Spock se acerca para besarlo tímidamente al estilo humano, Jim lo encuentra a mitad camino, sus labios tiernos y llenos de aceptación. Estás en casa, parecen decirse el uno al otro. Bajo el cielo alienígena, mecidos por el rumor de las olas de un mar centelleante, sus cuerpos se dan la bienvenida y Spock, entre los brazos de Jim, sonríe.

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Espero que os haya gustado, ya me contaréis! ^^


End file.
